


Morning

by speedgriffon



Series: Fallout 4: Madelyn Hardy Fics [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Game Spoilers, Morning After, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up to 'Human'. The morning after. Madelyn finds that Danse is a distraction; especially when he's laying naked in her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A few people suggested some 'other' first times between these two. Naturally, blow jobs. *eyebrow waggle*

Madelyn narrowed her eyes to get a better look at the time on her Pip-Boy on her nightstand when she first woke up. It was already late morning—she had slept in longer than she intended. She couldn’t be disappointed, however. The reason for sleeping so long and so well was still pressed up against her back and wrapped around her waist. Memories from the night before had her body tingling and a slow smile pulled at her lips when the arms around her tightened.

She didn’t think it was possible to feel so blissful, that she’d ever get the chance to find love again after leaving the vault. The night before hadn’t been what she expected, it wasn’t how she imagined the relationship with Danse would develop but at the same time everything seemed so _natural_. This was where she was meant to be—she was sure of it.

Madelyn considered staying there all day, the feel of Danse’s breath along her neck and the warmth of his skin against hers lulling her back to sleep. If it weren’t for the promise she made to Valentine she probably would never leave the bed. She wished they were somewhere else but then wondered if being in Diamond City allowed any of _this_ to happen. Hesitantly she shifted, hoping she could slide out of bed without waking her lover.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Danse asked in a gruff, sleep laced voice. Madelyn felt a shiver shoot through her spine as he placed a kiss at the base of her neck.

“I have to get ready.” Madelyn explained, pausing as Danse’s hands roamed over her skin, calloused fingers brushing over her hips and stomach. “I promised Nick I’d meet him at his agency today.”

A few more open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder and back and his grip loosened. Madelyn lingered for a moment, almost tempted to stay in bed where it was warm and comfortable. Danse’s hands stayed on her as she sat up, his arms stretching to keep a hold of her until she finally pushed herself out of bed. She glanced over her shoulder at him as she plucked her discarded clothes off the floor, heat radiating her cheeks when she realized Danse was watching her every movement.

“Sleep well?” Madelyn said in a teasing tone as she slipped on her underwear and bra.

“I’m more tired now then when we went to sleep.” Danse chuckled, catching her meaning. His expression softened with a slow, tired blink. “Best sleep I’ve had in a while…”

Madelyn’s heart warmed at the ease of which he spoke without hesitation or doubt. Danse flashed her a lazy smile and she leaned over to capture one last kiss before she had to leave. His hand cupped the back of her head, fingers twisting through the hair at the base of her neck as he kept her pressed against him. Before he could deepen the kiss any further she pulled away, grinning against his lips. He relaxed but there was a fire in his eyes as they roamed across her face, dipping down to look at her naked skin. Madelyn almost covered herself up but the adoration and desire in his gaze gave her a confidence she hadn’t felt in a long time—there was nothing for her to be afraid of.

“Hold those thoughts.” Madelyn winked as she turned away, walking towards her bureau for a clean set of clothes. Looking over her shoulder she watched as Danse settled back into the bed, regarding her for a moment before closing his eyes. “You should rest.”  

“For later?” Danse mumbled and Madelyn stole another glance in his direction, unable to prevent the heat that rose to her cheeks at what he was suggesting. His arm was now resting over his forehead, hiding his eyes from the light of the room.

Madelyn faltered in buttoning up her blouse, distracted by the sight of him sprawled out in her bed. Her eyes roamed across his wide shoulders, down the well-defined muscles of his chest and over the cut of his hips where the bed sheet rested. It was bunched up, barely covering his nudity and giving Madelyn a glimpse at his toned thighs and legs. She smiled at how his feet threatened to hang off the edge of the mattress. She needed a bigger bed, if she was to continue sharing it with him.

“Mads?” His voice pulled her from her thoughts. She blinked and blushed again when she noted Danse had raised his arm to peek at her. “You’re staring.”

“You’re giving me something wonderful to stare at.” She boldly replied and considered it a success when Danse looked flustered. “Do you know how much of a distraction you are?”

“Do you?” Danse countered quickly. Madelyn liked that—they could keep this back and forth going for hours, trying to outdo each other with ridiculous words and flirtation. His smile softened and she wondered if he was conceding so soon. “I—I love you.”

Madelyn was surprised by his hesitation. Was he worried she wouldn’t feel the same way this morning? She walked back to the bed and it was easier to see the nervousness in his features as he watched her approach. Madelyn sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over his body so she was close. She cupped his cheek in one hand, smiling when he leaned into her touch. The kiss was gentle, soft and chaste, and Madelyn sighed when his hands lifted to rest on her waist, pulling her closer. She didn’t feel like leaving anymore.

“I love you.” Madelyn spoke quietly, brushing her nose against his before giggling at the surprise in his eyes. “I’m not a one-night type of gal.”

Before Danse could respond she kissed him again, smiling at the little gasp that escaped him as she swept her tongue along his bottom lip. His fingers tightened into her blouse as the kiss quickly heated and as Madelyn shifted her body closer to his, Danse slipped his hands beneath the fabric to feel at her skin. She kissed him until her lungs burned for air, pulling away but quickly returning to place a series of kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

Danse adjusted her so she was properly straddling his lap and she couldn’t hold back her moan as his arousal pressed against the crux of her thighs. His hands curled around her hips, fingers dipping beneath the band of her underwear to squeeze the flesh of her ass. He rolled his hips upwards and Madelyn paused, a little overwhelmed by her rising pleasure.

“Are you okay?” Danse was breathless and when Madelyn tilted her head up to look at him she could tell he was struggling to hold back.

She flashed a reassuring grin and captured a firm kiss. “More than that.”

He groaned and gripped her tighter, shifting beneath her in an attempt to roll her over so he could take the lead. Madelyn had enjoyed that the night before but right now she wasn’t quite ready to let him take over. She wasn’t done with him yet. Danse looked at her in confusion, eyebrows knitting together when she pressed her hands against his chest to keep him still.

“I think it’s my turn, _tin can_.” Madelyn snickered a little at his mild annoyance of the nickname but as soon as she slid her hands down the planes of his chest to his navel his expression melted into one of bliss.

Madelyn leaned back down and took her time as she placed slow, open-mouth kisses along his neck, pausing occasionally to nip at his skin before soothing it over with her tongue. All the while Danse would grip her hips, blunt nails digging into her skin as he bucked up against her. It took all her resolve not to just take him and relieve them both as quickly as possible. She continued her trail of kisses over his shoulder, arching her body to kiss down his chest and across every scar that she could find.

“Mads?” Her name came out in a whimper as she moved down his body, kissing down the length of his torso and the muscles of his stomach. When she shifted even lower to his hips Danse leaned up, resting his weight on one elbow as his other hand swept across her back and shoulders. “What are you—?”

“Do you trust me?” Madelyn asked, her hands resting near the edge of the sheet across his hips. Danse hesitated but nodded a moment later, his hand slipping up to her head as she situated her body between his thighs.

Madelyn kept her eyes on his, Danse’s sense of wonder at her movements only spurring her on. He bit down on his lower lip as she kissed below his navel, her fingers hooking into the sheet and tugging it down to reveal his arousal. He took a sharp inhale of breath, his face reddening as she took in the sight of him. Madelyn sweetly smiled and finally broke her gaze to focus on what she wanted to do. Danse’s fingers tightened in her hair as she gripped his length, a strangled moan falling from his lips as she pumped him slowly a few times.

“Madelyn…” The way he said her name in a breathless whisper—she wanted to hear it again and again.

“Hmm?” She continued stroking him and placed a tentative kiss against his shaft. Danse hissed, and she almost laughed at the way his hips bucked up. He was holding his breath and his strained expression gave Madelyn pause. “Do you want me to stop?”

Danse sharply shook his head, and let out a breath. “No.”

Madelyn continued with her slow movements, swiping up the precum along his crown with the pad of her thumb. She darted her tongue out to taste, humming her approval as Danse groaned out his pleasure. His elbow slid and he fell back against the pillows, lifting his head to keep his focus on her. A few more kisses and flicks of her tongue and then she wrapped her lips around him, taking the head of his cock into the warmth of her mouth.

Danse moaned out her name, both of his hands holding her head and fingers threading through her hair. Madelyn swirled her tongue as she dipped her head further down, sucking in her cheeks to add a friction that had Danse throwing his head back. She moved slowly at first, using her hand to squeeze and rub the base where her lips couldn’t reach. When she picked up her speed, Danse’s hips sharply lifted up, surprising her at first.

“Mads!” Danse was breathing hard below her, his gaze hazy with lust and pleasure.

She felt a sense of pride, loving the way he looked. Warmth spread through her as she continued, flattening her tongue to take him in even further with each dip of her head. His hands swept her hair away from her face, a few fingers gently caressing her temple and cheeks as she moved. She read his reactions carefully, wanting to extend his pleasure as long as she could.

When she could tell he was near his end she continued in earnest, ignoring Danse’s protests for her to stop before he finished. She lifted one of her hands to his and moaned when he laced their fingers together. Madelyn gave a reassuring squeeze and she made sure to lock their eyes so she could watch him unravel. Danse steadied her head as he thrust up into her mouth, a string of incoherent words escaping him as he came. Madelyn swallowed the spill of his seed, breathing through her nose to avoid gagging.

With Danse collapsed against the mattress she slowly pulled away, wiping at her mouth before crawling up along his body, draping herself across his chest. His eyes were closed now but his lips were curled up in a content smile.

“Feel good?” Madelyn asked in a playful tone as she littered his chest with tiny kisses. Danse let out a breathless chuckle, his hands smoothing over her hair and face, one thumb brushing across her lips.

“A little more than that.” He answered in his own teasing manner.

Before Madelyn had a real chance to recuperate and reply Danse swept her up into his arms, pulling her onto the bed and pinning her to the mattress beneath him. She yelped in surprise but quickly laughed, delighted by his reaction and vigor.

Madelyn pretended to fight his embrace, squirming against him in all the right ways. “Danse! I told you I couldn’t stay!”

“After all that?” He didn’t seem convinced, placing a trail of wet kisses down her neck and across her chest before hovering over her lips. “You’ll have to reschedule.”

His sultry tone set her fate. “You aren’t going _anywhere_.”


End file.
